Monster Madness
by animelova233
Summary: "Now Sakura, don't freak out about this ok?" my mother asked and all I did was nod my head. She continued, "How do I say this, sweetheart you're a monster…" waiting for a reaction. 'Holy shit….' Inner said. Read note. ADOPTED by JuStMeThEfReAk.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay readers I am redoing this story and hopefully it will be better! Also I want you to review which Akatsuki member you want to appear in the upcoming chapters!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_Hi- Thoughts_

**Hi- Black side of Zetsu/ Inner Sakura**

Summary: I am different. I have really cool bubble gum pink hair. I have emerald eyes. I love to sing. I am Sakura Haruno, and this is my story.

Chapter 1~

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Hi I'm Sakura Haruno. I am 16 years old. I have bubble gum pink hair and a set of emerald eyes. Some people describe me as innocent, how wrong they are. I describe myself as a cool punk ass chick. I just use my qualities to get me out of trouble like my big emerald eyes. Let's get down to business…

It started out normal, as cliché as it sounds.

**Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Bee**-_SMASH_

'_Ugh….. I broke my alarm clock again! Damn it!' _I thought to my self once again every time I broke one.

'**Shut up outer, I'm trying to get some sleep here! Your way to nosy for me to sleep!' **she barked at me getting off an imaginary bed. I looked at the time and it read 7:30. I only had 30 minutes to get ready. I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom. I took off my PJs and went in to the shower. Scrubbed my hair with vanilla scented shampoo and went to dry myself off. I grabbed a towel and went to get some clothes.

'**Get something sexy outer!' **she said while eating some pancakes.

'_How the hell did you get pancakes?'_ I asked her in a jealous tone. I want some pancake goodness!

'**It's easy to be cool, but it takes skill to be awesome!' **she shouted while doing a peace sign.

'_Whatever'_ I replied. I took out a pink and black polka dot t-shirt. I covered it with a black short sleeve jacket. I wore jeans and high heel pink shoes.

( ?order=9&q=sakura+outfit&offset=456#/d3ekbjg)

I went downstairs to meet my mom. She was a short red head with auburn colored eyes. She was wearing a black, sleek, business suit. She turned to me and said "We need to talk about something important, okay Sakura?"

"Fine, right after school?" I asked her.

"Yep", she replied walking to me and kissed my forehead. She went to a photo I knew all so well, and looked at the frame. She left without a word out the door. I walked to the picture to see a face I missed so much. I see my father, my dead father to be exact.

In the picture he was with my mother when she was pregnant with me. He was wearing a white, blue striped t-shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans. He and my mother were smiling happily like a fairy tail ending. He had white hair and a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. My mother once told me when they first met, she instantly fell in love with those pairs of eyes.

I remember the last time I heard my father's voice. It was 6 years ago.

**~Flashback~**

**NO P.O.V.**

A miniature Sakura was running toward her father, who was in the living room. She stumbled across the carpet to get to her father. "Daddy, when is mommy coming home?" she asked curiously. Her mother had been gone for a week on a business trip and was coming home that very day.

"She is gonna come home soon baby ok?" he said in an amused tone. Sakura nodded excited to know that her mother was coming home. She went upstairs to get some dolls; the door bell rang when she was upstairs.

There were some shouts and yells, so Sakura quickly went down stairs to see what had happened. Only to find a stranger yelling at her father, telling him he was a freak and a monster. The stranger pulled out a gun, before Sakura could do anything, the stranger shot her father. The stranger quickly left the crime scene.

Sakura ran to her father to check if he would be ok; unfortunately fate had other plans for the man. He had a fatal wound, and unless he went to a doctor soon he would not make it.

Hours later her mother came home and saw a bloody Sakura and her dead husband. Her mother cried so much it, that when Sakura saw her she would break down too. A few days later they moved away from that house because it was too much for her mother and Sakura to handle.

**~Flashback End~**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I hated that day all my life because I could not protect my father. I put two fingers to my lips then to my fathers face. "Good-bye dad, take care of the house." I said in a whisper.

'**Don't worry Saku! Everything is gonna be good today I can feel it.'** Inner said with confidence. I smiled at her antics. I believe her. I could feel it was going to be a good day to.

**~At School~**

I went to my desk in home room. I could feel a change in the wind, so I looked around and found the high school slut staring at me. Her name was Ami. She probably slept with every guy in the school. I and she were never really on good terms.

She came over to me and said "Well looky here, the freak just showed up." with a stupid grin on her face. Inner was MAD. I mean when she's mad you could end up hospitalized.

'**Punch her in the face outer! I want to see her in the hospital for the rest of the year!' **inner yelled at me.

'_Shut up inner, I can take care of this.' _I told her hoping she would relent. She did but grumbling all over my mind about things.

"Oh look, it the whore of the school." I said back to her; watching her face turn beat red.

"You know I bet you father and mother didn't want you. I bet they are going to leave you here." she said with a malicious smirk. I was not going to take that from a slut, especially about my mother and father.

So I did what any other girl would do, I punched her in the face. Well… maybe not any other girl would actually do. She was knocked out and was sent to the infirmary. I did not know my punches was that strong, weird. I felt pretty good about myself.

The rest of the day went perfect. There were no classes with the slut so I was in a good mood. I did not have any real friends because they all thought I was a freak. At the end of the day I walked home not knowing that the talk with my mom will change my life.

**~At Home~**

My mother was already home changed into normal clothes. She had a face I knew all to well. It was shut-up-and-listen-because-this-is-really-important face. "Sakura, I want you to sit right next to me." she told me. I complied with her wishes and sat down next to her.

"Now Sakura, don't freak out about this ok?" my mother asked and all I did was nod my head. She continued, "How do I say this, sweetheart you're a monster…" waiting for a reaction.

'**Holy shit….' Inner said.**

**How was it? Please review! I tried to make it more detailed as possible. Also I wanted to know which Akatsuki member you guys wanted to appear in the upcoming chapters! They will all be put into pairs. So vote for the one you want most to appear. Konan will not be appearing in this story.**

**Sasori & Deidara**

**Itachi & Kisame**

**Kazuku & Hidan**

**Tobi & Zetsu **

**Pein & Madara (Yes Madara will not be Tobi)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here are the votes so far:**

**Sasori & Deidara- 1**

**Itachi & Kisame- 2**

**Kakuzu & Hidan- 0 **

**Tobi & Zetsu- 0**

**Pein & Madara- 4**

**I so did not see the Pein and Madara one! Also sorry if I have not updated, because I was waiting for reviews and well it said two on my title thing, but in reality there were way more reviews. ^^" Sorry and enjoy.**

**Please vote and review. Keep on RxR**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_Hi- Thoughts_

**Hi- Black side of Zetsu/ Inner Sakura**

Chapter 2~

**~RECAP~**

"Now Sakura, don't freak out about this ok?" my mother asked and all I did was nod my head. She continued, "How do I say this, sweet you're a monster…" waiting for a reaction.

'**Holy shit….' Inner said.**

**~END OF RECAP~**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

"What do you mean, mom?" I asked her calmly, but in my mind it was crazy. Books lay on the floor, bookshelves were over thrown, and inner was laying in the middle of it all.

'**Outer… I think I'm going to go…' **and with that she quietly left my mind. I on the other hand had to sit where I was and think while talking.

"You, me, and your father are monsters." She said. I ushered her to talk. She continued, "I am a siren and your father is a sea monster, a very strong and athletic monster. We both met at a beach and well opposites attract." my mother smiled at me as if it were yesterday.

"Then I had you. I and your father were so proud when I had you. A little baby girl with pink colored hair in a little bundle." she said with a sad smile on her face. She then went on "You can't stay here Sakura. You're in danger. People, like the ones who killed your father, are every where around this town. That's why I am sending you to a school when I was around your age. This school helps us creatures blend into society."

It all made sense now. How the stranger killed my father and called him a monster. How everybody at school didn't like me very much. How I punched Ami in the stomach. I smirked; she was going to wake up with a nasty bruise. I looked up at my mom and asked "Why did you not send me to that school before?"

"It's because your monster side didn't appear yet, and I wanted you to have a normal life too. In all honesty, I thought you would not have handled this very well, but you're very calm." she replied.

I looked at her; I asked "When are we going to go to this school you're talking about?"

"We are going as soon as you are ready." I ran upstairs to pack all that I needed for my new school. I was so excited. I could not wait to see other people like me. I only took my clothes and my toothbrush.

My mother was in the car waiting for me to get in. I raced in hoping for a new life, a new chance, a new destiny….. okay I am getting a bit carried away right now but I am so excited.

**~Some hours later~**

I walked out of the car to spot a big school with dorms to the side of it. It was made of bricks and it had a white interior. There were many windows and the school was shaped rectangular. As for the dorms, there were 2 dorms. Correction, there were 2 humongous gigantic dorms. It basically looked like the school except more windows with balconies. I love balconies! This school is awesome!

My mom and I went to the main office in the school. We went in and there sat a secretary. She had a pig sitting on her desk. Her name plate said Shizune. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi there I'm Shizune how can I help you?" she asked in a very sweet tone. My mother asked for a registration. After she filled it out my mom handed it in to Shizune. Then, we asked for my dorm room. "Oh, it's in the first dorm right next to the school, room 455." she replied. She also handed me my schedule for the year and a key to the dorm.

After that, my mother left to go do some business stuff. I grabbed my things and headed out to the dorm. I walked around till I found my dorm number. I unlocked the door to find 4 girls fighting… well 3 girls fighting and a girl that's trying to stop them.

One had dark purple hair and white eyes. Another had brown hair tied in two buns. She had brown eyes. The other two girls had blonde hair. One had turquoise eyes and the other had baby blue eyes.

"I don't wear to much make up!"

"STFU!"

"SHH! I'm trying to sharpen my weapons!"

"G-G-G-Guys s-stop f-f-f-fighting."

I made a coughing noise and they all turned to me. "Hi I'm Sakura. I'm your guys' roommate." I said trying to hold in a laugh. They look at me then they start to get excited. They bound over to me and introduce them selves. I thought this was going to be a calm year… boy was I so far away from the truth.

**Okay so here is the second chapter! Hope you like it I tried to put a lot of detail to it! Also thanks for the reviews I feel so loved! XD  
Sorry there were not as many word as my last one. I was trying to hurry because of all of you deserve this chapter. I also might make this an MultiSaku thing because I count every ones request and I think it would be awesome to add Garra to the mix. Thank you ellenmedeiros12 for the request.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys, I'm thinking of making this a MultixSaku story. Anyway tell me how you feel about MultiXSaku or AkatsukiXSakura. **

**Thank you for all those awesome comments! Votes so far:**

**Sasori & Deidara- 2**

**Itachi & ****Kisame- 3**

**Kakuzu & Hidan- 2**

**Tobi & Zetsu- 1**

**I am putting Pein and Madara in this chapter. One more thing, I am sorry for not updating in a while! You guys are getting two more Christmas presents from me to you. Hope you enjoy! :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Hi- Dark side of Zetsu/ inner Sakura**

_Hi- Thoughts_

Chapter 3~

**~RECAP~**

I made a coughing noise and they all turned to me. "Hi I'm Sakura. I'm your guys' roommate." I said trying to hold in a laugh. They look at me then they start to get excited. They bound over to me and introduce them selves. I thought this was going to be a calm year… boy was I so far away from the truth.

**~END OF RECAP~**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

All of my roommates introduced themselves. The blonde girl is Ino. The girl who likes weapons is Tenten. The other blonde is Temari. The last one is Hinata who is very shy.

My schedule was very complicated. It had a lot of advanced classes:

Study hall (Rm 3006) Kakashi Hatake

Calculus (Rm 3010) Asuma Sarutobi

Art (Rm 3009) Kurenai Yuhi

AP History (Rm 3004) Anko Mitarashi

Lunch

AP Science (3002) Orochimaru -

Physical Education (Gym) Might Guy

AP English (3005) Iruka Umino

"You have a lot of AP classes," said Hinata. Her eyes widened and she told me, "You're in a lot of senior classes."

Ino looks at me in jealousy, while Tenten and Temari are giving each other looks.

Hinata shows me around the school and tells me all the rules. The bell had just rung and I and the girls separate to our classes. I walked to the study hall room. I heard quite a commotion while standing outside of the study hall room. I pushed open the door to see, a chicken headed man fighting with a blond boy. In the room were also a red haired chick with glasses, a boy with a dog, a red haired male with a kanji sign of love on his forehead, an orange haired male, and finally a long black haired male. I could also see a teacher reading some kind of book.

I walked in quietly and sat next to the red haired male. He glances at me but does not say a word, so I shall start the conversation!

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno. Whats you name?" I asked the man. He looks at me but still does not say a word.

When finally he says, "Gaara." While I and Gaara chat-chit, the blond boy and the boy with the dog came over.

"Hey sexy," winked the man with the dog, "names Kiba," commented Kiba. The blond boy replied with, "back off mutt, sorry about him. I'm Naruto! I am going to be head of the school!" I guess hes a nice kid, then came the worst thing that I could have stop long ago, but back to the story.

'**Outer I'm back!' **replied my mental disease. **'HEY!'**

'_Where have you been?' _I questioned my inner.

'**Well for your information, I have been scouting through all the people's minds. You will never guess what I found! A person with a split personality! He is kinda hot too.' **Inner replied with drool coming out of her mouth.

'_Really?'_ I asked her, not sure if I should believe in her.

'**Yah! Super hot and- HOTTIES coming at 4 o'clock!' **she exclaimed to me.I turned around to find myself in the presences of the orange haired male and the black haired male.

"Hey sweetie, I'm Madara. Are you from Mars?" He asked with a husky tone.

"No why?" I replied to him.

"Because your ass is out of this world." He said to me. I just looked at him with calm expression but in the inside I. was. pissed. off.

I guess you know me so well that I just did what any girl would do.

'**You would swoon over his hot, sexy body?'**

'_Nope' _

I stood up.

I turned to this pervert.

And I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

**Thank you for reading and following.**


	4. AN

**Sorry everyone but I will not continue this story. I'm putting it up for adoption. Anyone who wants to adopt this story just review for it and I'll come talk to you. Sorry**

** ~animelova233**


End file.
